L'attaque des zombies
by Emrys myrdin
Summary: MOD Harry voyage a travers les dimension. encore et toujours un défis.


C'est l'histoire d'un Harry maitre de la mort, puissant et intelligents. Harry est le maitre de la mort il voyage a travers les dimension, cette fois il se retrouve celle de walking dead.

Harry est une sorte de gardien de l'équilibre entre les monde, l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, entre la vie et la mort. C'est une personne neutre capable de faire de la magie blanche comme noire, capable de risquer sa vie pour un inconnu tout comme de tuer sans état d'âme, un être tout en nuance, androgyne frêle, gracieux, avec des trait fin comme une femme mais sans courbe féminine. C'est une personne qui est a la fois innocente et terriblement sexy, il a une voix a la fois douce et sensuelle, avec une petite pointe d'accent noble, de distingué, cet accent noble se rettrouve également dans son comportement. Sa seule existence garantit l'équilibre mais il arrive que certaine fois les chose dérape comme dans le monde de walking dead, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé dans ce monde Harry ne peut pas le changer, par contre ce qu'il peut faire c'est créer une société afin de donner une chances aux hommes. Il crée donc une immense (de la taille d'une région au moins) cité a la shingeki no kyojin, l'attaque des titans pour ce qui préfère le nom français.

L'habitat naturel d' harry est une île magnifique ou cohabitent tous les espèce végétale (surtout magique) de tous les mondes qui existe peu importe leurs préférence climatique ainsi que certaine espèce animale magique, le seul être humanoïde de cet endroit c'est harry, lui seul peut en accéder en toute circonstance ou y laissez entré une personne et il n'y a admis aucun être vivant humanoïdes. C'est une île qui existe nulle part et en même temps partout. Dans cette île circule toute la magie existante, elle vient se renouveler, se ressourcer dans cette île. Il y a une caverne sous marine qui détient l'eau la plus pure, la plus magique qui existe une eau qui peut guérir tous mal, le plafond de cette caverne scintille de milliard de milliard de lumière représentant les mondes.

La fic débute après la saison 5 épisode 12 je crois, c'est le moment ou le lendemain d'une tempête un mec vient les chercher et les conduit a alexendria, c'est a ce moments que la fics diverge.

Au lieu de l'Alexandria normale de la série, ils seront conduit dans une alexandria différente dirigé par Harry. Dans cet alexandria il y déjà pour commencer de vrais portail, plus dans le genre de shingeki que dans la vrai alexandria. Au centre d'alexandria entouré d'un premier portail se trouve un manoir celui d'Harry, une école, une médiathèque, l'hôpital, un centre de stock/supermarché toute les infrastructure nécessaire quoi (et aussi une serre pour les plantes magique, un labo de potion, mais chut c'est un secret) , derrière le premier portail se trouve des maison d'un côté et de l'autre des fermes et des espaces de cultures et aussi une usine divisé en différente section qui transforme les matière première (ex : le lait en beurre, crème, fromage le coton en tissus puis en fringue...) derrière le second portail se trouve une base militaire, des matériel de haute sécurité afin de protégé la cité, c'est aussi la qu'habite les nouveaux arrivant en probation auquel on ne fais pas encore confiance sur la haute sécurité des militaires, la base est entouré d'un dernier portail qui donne sur l'extérieur. Harry a aussi une milice personnelle composer de personne de confiance qui s'assure que tous fonctionne correctement. Tous le camps est dirigé et coordonné par Harry.

En arrivant au camps ils ont un entretien avec Harry qui es fait de suite comprendre qu'ils doivent suivent ses règles sinon on les met dehors. A un moment rick avait lancé une remarque grosso modo "si le camps nous plait pas, on en prend le contrôle", cela m'avais tellement énervé que je n'ai plus regardé la suite mais je voudrais que cette réplique reste, que rick tente de prendre le contrôle du camps, mais qu'ils échoue lamentablement.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie que la milice d' Harry soit dirigé par une (reaper, peut-être) lolita gothique . Et qu'il y ai un parallèle entre l'apparence fragile d'Harry et sa puissance de feu. Harry utilise une épée.


End file.
